xmONKS
by foxfire222
Summary: OK THIS IS A STORY ABOUT XMEN EVOLUTION AND XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN.  IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN DONT READ IT
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is a bit different from the normal storyline. Kurt lived in Boston in a church like in the movie before he went to school but other then that everything is the same

Kurt lay in the rafters of a Catholic Church in Boston. His mind was full of memories of this place, his old home. He poofed to his old room, the priest room. He looked around and saw what he had come to love the most. It was a gold cup. All water pout into the cup and then poured out could heal any wound. He hopped into his old bed and began to fall asleep.

Just as he was about gone he herd the church doors open. He poofed up to the rafters to see a beautiful young girl. "She looks so familiar" Kurt thought and then shook the thought out of his head. She wore a red robe and black shoes. She began to look around. She looked under, behind, and over things. Then she began to talk to herself.

"Where could it be? That cup has to be around here somewhere." She continued to look

"She must be after my cup." Kurt thought. Then he saw a robot sneaking up behind the girl. He was about to help when the girl whirled around and destroyed it with a fireball, "A mutant?"

"Come on out Jack." The girl yelled

A boy emerged from the shadows and said, "Kimiko is all alone. To bad for you. Thorn of thunderbolt." The boy pointed at the girl and she was hit with a bolt of lightning. She fell to the floor and did not get up. The boy laughed and began to approach her.

Jack approached Kimiko, about to finish her off. Suddenly a voice came from the shadows above, "Get out. You are not welcome here."

Jack squealed and replied weakly, "No. I have to get something first. You can't scare me."

POOF

Kurt stood before Jack. His eyes wide, teethe bared, and tail lashing. Jack screamed and ran away so fast he left a trail of upturned dust behind him.

Kurt looked down and picked up Kimiko. There was only one place to go.

INSTITUTE

Kurt crouched in his seat as he informed the Professor. He was still in holomode from his trip. He said he had hidden the cup in a safe place and that he planed to keep it that way.

"So you say this girl can shoot fire without a source. That is fascinating." Said Xavier

"She is very aggressive. You must be careful around that girl." Said Kurt

Suddenly Scott burst into the room and said, "We have a problem. That girl escaped the med lab and she is running around the school. Plus it seems that she is in battle mode."

Kurt ran out of the room and began to poof from hall to hall until he ran into Logan, "What the Hell is her problem Elf?" asked Logan as he pointed behind him

Kurt looked over and saw the girl had flaming fists. Upon closer examination he saw they were actually flaming birds. Her face was full of anger and fear. But as soon as she saw Kurt she gasped and the fire disappeared as she said, "Kurt is that you?"

When she said his name his memory clicked, "Kimiko?" Kurt stayed put and stared in shock

Suddenly the ground under both of them lifted and blasted itself threw the wall and out onto the lawn.

Kurt looked up to see three people standing before him. And they looked angry. He knew them and decided to try and explain.

"Clay, Omi, Raimundo, stop it. It's me, Kurt." Suddenly Kurt jumped, "Look out." He pushed them out of the way and took a red laser beam in the chest.

Scott was in shock. He had aimed to hit the people and Kurt had saved them. Before anyone could move a giant green dragon landed and they were gone, taking Kurt with them.

CHAPTER 1.5 5 YEARS AGO

Kurt had been walking on top of buildings for some time now. He was thinking about what to do now that the circus was gone. He was stuck in Boston because that was the last place the circus had preformed. He was covered in makeup and had his hands painted red to look like gloves. He looked over to the opposite roof to see 4 kids fighting robots and a 6th one laughing. Suddenly the only girl lost her footing and fell over the edge. Without a thought Kurt teleported to the ally below and caught her in his arms.

He was soon face to face with her friends and heard her say, "You can put me down now."

Kurt blushed and put her on her feet.

"Thanks for saving me. My name is Kimiko. This is Raimundo, Omi, and Clay. Who are you?"

"Kurt. My name is Kurt." After this they spent the rest of the day hanging out and goofing off.

After that day they never saw each other again…until now

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE MY FANFICTION. BEFORE I UPDATE I AM GOING TO NEED AT LEAST TWO REVEIWS. AND ALL FLAMES WILL BE ADDED TO FULE MY FANGIRLY HEART.


	2. Chapter 2

THANX FOR THE REVEIWS AND I HOPE TO GET AT LEAST ONE ON THIS ONE

Kurt woke to see Kimiko asleep in a chair next to the bed he was in. He saw his Hologram was still on and he was still safe. He got up and left to find a bathroom.

When he was done and washing his hands his watch beeped and turned off. It was out of batteries. He was in the same cloths but in his true form, "Oh shit."

Kimiko woke up to see the covers pulled over Kurt's head, "Kurt, are you alright?"

"No. I feel bad because I hid something from you before. I am afraid you will hate me. Please go away so I can leave." Kurt said sadly

"I don't care what you hid; you will always be my friend. No matter what" Kimiko said softly

"Ok. But I warned you." Kurt said as he removed the blanket

MOUNT. HONG, ROAD SIDE

Logan and Orroro got out of a car a mile away from the temple.

"Is the Professor sure this place is where those guys took Kurt? It looks like an ordinary temple to me." Said Orroro

"You know as well as I do that Charles is never wrong about this stuff. Lets go and save the demon from his holy prison shall we." Said Logan as he ran forward.

Logan was halfway there when he stopped and sniffed, "Hide." Logan said as he grabbed Orroro and jumped into some bushes as a young boy walked by

Logan smelled fear and confusion on the boy. He noticed the boy kept looking at his hands. His eyes were full of tears and he was mumbling to himself.

"Why me? I don't want to be one. Why did thy throw me out? I'm still their son, they love me. I didn't know I could do that. Why dose it hurt? Why am I changing?"

Logan gasped as the boy fell over, yelling in pain. He and Orroro ran forward and knelt by the boy as he curled into a ball. Before Logan could do anything the boy's hair began to change…

TEMPLE

All four young monks cheered as Kurt demonstrated his powers and acrobatic skills. Suddenly Orroro ran into the temple yelling for help.

Kurt was by her side and as the other monks approached Kurt turned and said, "I need your help."

FOREST, 5 MINUTES AGO

Orroro ran off to get help as Logan held the boy down. His hair had white streaks in it. His eyes were 2 different colors, one red and one white. His hands had sprouted claws. His ears were now pointed. And he had sprouted a bushy tail out the back of his pants.

"Kid, calm down. You'll be alright." Logan yelled, trying to calm the boy down

Suddenly he was thrown off by Blob. The Brotherhood was on a recruitment mission. The boy passed out and Logan ran after them. He was thrown back by and earthquake and hit his head

FOREST, PRESENTLY

Kurt and the monks and Orroro saw Logan on the ground, "What happened?" asked Kimiko

Kurt saw slime on the trees, "The Brotherhood happened."

BROTHERHOOD HOUSE

Todd sat by his bed. He would have liked to be in it but it was already occupied by the boy they had collected in the woods. This kid looked 16 and by the cloths he was wearing he was a rich brat. If anything, Todd figured, the kid's parents had thrown him out as a disgrace.

Todd left to use the bathroom and came back to find a man standing over the boy. Todd yelled, "Hey, I need some help up here yo. We've got an intruder." Todd unleashed his tongue

The man turned around and grabbed Todd's tongue in mid-flight. Pietro, Fred, and Lance ran to the door to see Todd being held by his neck by a guy in weird armor. The man turned to them and asked in a dangerous voice, "What did you take Jack for? Why do you ant him?"

"What-is-it-to-you-dude?" asked Pietro in his quick voice

"Your friend's life." Stated the man as he tightened his grip and Todd coughed for air

"Let him go and we'll tell you. Just don't hurt him." Said Lance in the tone a negotiator

"No, tell me first." Said the man tightening his grip more causing Todd to struggle even more for air

"Fine. We got him because we want to recruit him to our mutant cause. On account of him being a mutant and all." Said Fred out of fear of his best buddy getting hurt

The man dropped Todd who jumped over to them in fear. "Mutant you say. Will he be harmed or put in any danger?" the man asked as he approached the boy and leaned over him in a fatherly way. "If he is in any danger I will stay to protect him." The man pushed the boys hair out of his face and sat on the edge of the bed

"Not a thin will happen to him as long as he stays with us yo." Said Todd, "Unless he has a problem with doing what others might think is evil."

"Evil." Said the man

"You idiot." Lance said and thumped Todd on the head. "Yeah, we act a little evil, but he still stays."

"That's fine with me as we are both evil anyway." Said the man with an evil and creepy smirk

Fred finally asked the obvious question, "Who are you man?"

"Chase Young." The man said and his eyes flashed yellow


	3. New Temple

OK I HAVE DECIDED TO UPDATE ONCE A WEEK OR AROUND THAT GENERAL TIMELINE

Omi was in awe at what he saw. A large house, even larger then Jack's, was before him and his friends. "This is your training school?" asked Omi

"Yes. This is where children come to learn to control their powers. You should fit in great here." Said Orroro as she walked in followed by everyone

"So you are going to give us more training?" asked Omi. Orroro nodded.

"Logan, Kurt, please show the boys to their rooms and explain everything to them. Kimiko, you come with me." Orroro lead Kimiko away

Omi had been left alone in his new room. He had been told he would have a roommate. He was currently wearing the cloths that Jermain had given to him in New York to look more 'cold'. When Logan had told Omi about mutants he had been so happy to know that he and his friend would have other kids to talk to about power development. Omi had never seen a real bed with a mattress before. So after putting his things in the closet he decided to investigate this new sleeping place. He smiled as he felt how bouncy it was.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bobby walked down the hall to his room. He loved his room and how messy it was. "It gives it a good lived in feel." Is what he always said. But he mostly loved how he had it all to himself.

He opened his door to see his room all neat and tidy. Also, a short boy dressed like a New York gangster was jumping on the room's second bed like a two year old child.

Bobby walked over to the bed and asked, "Hey! What are you doing in my room dude?"

Bobby stared as the by jumped over his head in a backward flip off the bed. He landed on his feet behind Bobby and extended his hand and smiling as he said, "What is down my new roommate?"

Raimundo lay on his new bed. He relished the feeling of a mattress under his body once again. After this wore off he looked around and saw his new room had holes all over the walls. The mirror in the corner was broken and a few light bulbs were smashed in their fixtures.

"Whoever rooms here has a serious anger issue or something." Then he noticed a poster stuck to the ceiling with weird spikes. The poster was of the Festering Boils. That was his favorite band. He plugged in his boom box and pressed play.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Evan hated having his own room. It was way too big for someone to stay there alone. And no one ever wanted to hang out in his room because of his music. He was just so lonely in that room. As he approached his door he herd his favorite song playing. It was, Wind is Power by the Festering Boils.

Evan opened his door to see a brown haired boy swinging a weird sword around in an expert way.

Evan ducked as the sword went over his head, missing him by centimeters. "Dude, watch where you swing that thing."

The boy stopped and put the sword in a case above the 2nd bed. He turned and held out his hand and said, "Sorry man, you scared me. My name is Raimundo, call me Rai, I'm your new roomy."

Clay stood back to observe his work. His wall was covered in posters and pictures of Texas and his friends/family. His stuff was in a box under his bed. Then he pulled out his favorite marine biology book and began reading about sea sponges.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Scott walked to his room, dreading the homework he would soon be doing. He hated having to write a report on Texas for American History class. He hoped his room would help him focus on his paper.

He walked in and saw a boy with a cowboy hat and boots sitting on the second bead reading. The wall around him was covered in posters of Texas.

The boy stood up, put down his book, and held out his hand, "Names Clay, I'm your new bunkmate."

The boy had a thick accent. Scott thanked God in his mind.

Kimiko was told that she was to share a room with 2 girls. She had already decorated her part of the room with Japanese pop culture. She sat down and began to web surf.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Rouge and Kitty walked down the hall. "No way would I date him. He's a jerk." Said Kitty as she walked next to Rouge

"Totally agree with you there. I mean, it's like he thinks he's the best. How dose Jean stand him?"

Kitty opened the door to see and oddly dressed girl talking on headphones and typing on a laptop. This would not have been weird but the girl was speaking in spit-fire Japanese. Suddenly she looked up and saw them. She said something into the headphones before taking them off and closing her laptop.

She walked over and held out her hand saying, "Hey, names Kimiko. I'm your new roommate."

OK I REALIZE THAT THERE WAS NO JACK IN THIS WICH IS WHY I HAVE DECIDED TO ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER ON THE SAME DAY. HOW COOL AM I RIGHT? SO PLEASE REVIEW THEM BOTH OR ONE. I REALY DON'T CARE TOO MUCH BUT I WOULD AT LEAST LIKE ONE REVIEW PER CHAPTER BEFORE I UPDATE.

THANK YOU AND HAPPY READING.

PS, THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS NO AUTHORS NOTE BECAUSE IT IS INCLUDED IN THIS CHAPTER. THAT MEANS IT IS NOTHING BUT PURE FANFICTION. HAVE A GOOD TIME READING IT AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. I CANT STRESS THIS ENOUGH PEOPLE

THANK YOU


	4. School sucks so hard it blows

SCHOOL SUCKS SO HARD IT BLOWS: CHAPTER 4

Jack was walking along the sidewalk next to Lance, Fred, and his new pal Todd. They were going to school. He hated school. He himself was planning to ditch all of his classes and maybe ad some art to the bathroom with a sharpie marker.

"So, where are you from?" asked Fred to break the awkward silence of the walk

"California originally. Now I live in China." Jack said without even looking up

"Why did you dress like you did? I mean when Todd took your jacket to try it on you totally freaked out and fought him like hell. Why?" Lance asked looking at the teens pale arms contrasting his red shirt.

After Jack had seen that his powers had given him a nice body had he gotten rid of the coat and now only wore his red sleeveless shirt. He sighed, "Because before I got these powers I had a figure that can only be described as that of an old lady. I guess I need to get used to the fact that now I don't have to hide my arms and torso for fear of being mocked." Suddenly Jack stopped and whirled around and asked, "Are you sure all the kids at the school are scared of us and won't tease me about my tail or ears?" Jack had been worried about this.

"Yes, they are all to scared to tease you or anything. Or they will be as long as you stay with one of us yo." Said Todd as he walked on, "Plus, this way you get to meet the enemy." Todd hopped forward and they all continued on cursing Lance's jeep for breaking down that morning

SCHOOL (WHICH SUCKS BY THE WAY)

Jack stood next to Todd behind the bleachers. He was watching people go into the school as he lounged. Suddenly he sat up and yelled, "It's them."

Todd picked himself up off the ground. He had fallen from the surprise when Jack had yelled. He hopped over next to Jack and asked, "Who do you see?" Then he noticed a girl walking next to Jean Grey. She was beautiful, "Who is that girl yo? She's hot."

Todd found himself eating dirt as Jack pushed him out of the way and started to run toward the group of X-men.

Jack jumped and was about to attack when he was pulled back by Todd's tongue. "Dude, you can't fight now, they are all together." Said Todd as he released Jack, "Besides yo, we need a plan first."

Jack stood up and smiled evilly, "Then I guess we should get to school and wait."

"Why are you so hasty all of a sudden yo? 5 seconds ago you wanted to blow the school up and now you want to go to class."

"I just want to introduce myself to the school. But first, which way to the mall?" Jack said as his smile widened, "I need to change my look, and so do you."

Todd gulped, "Change my look how?"

"Let's put it this way. Dose your mall have a Hot Topic?"

FIRST PERIOD: CHEMISTRY (THE DEVILS TOOL TO TOURTURE TEENS)

Kurt sat down and began to open his book. He looked up when he herd 2 pairs of heavy footsteps enter the room. He was suddenly hit with a wave of bad vibes.

The first boy wore black combat boots with chains hanging off of them. Chains also hung from the baggy, ripped red pants he was wearing. On both of his wrists were black bracelets covered in silver spikes. Around his head was a black headband that covered his ears. He also wore a sleeveless red shirt under a long red trench coat.

What really shocked Kurt was who the boy was standing next to. He wore a similar outfit but with a black skull shirt instead. It was Todd, and boy did he look different. His hair was now short, spiked, and neon green. Plus he wore a long black trench coat.

The boy gave the teacher a note and turned to Todd saying, "Go find us some seats in the back, I'll be there soon."

The teacher stood and said, "Class, we have a new student today. He comes all the way from China. His name is …" the teacher paused and looked at the new student next to him, "Your name is not on here."

"Just call me J Wolf, I forgot to fill out my name." The boy smiled and introduced himself to the class, "Hey losers. How are you? Before we go any farther we got to lay some ground rules. Rule one, don't make fun of me, you'll live to regret it, if your lucky to live at all. Rule two, don't ever, ever, EVER touch me. And rule three, don't tick me off." With that J walked over and sat next to Todd at the back of the room.

30 MINUTES LATER

Kurt stared as the teacher wrote and extremely complicated formula on the board, "If even one of you can mix your chemicals into this formula then none of you will have to take any tests in my class. Begin, now."

5 MINUTES LATER

"Sir, I'm done." These words rang around the room as everyone turned to see who had spoken. It was J and he was holding a purple liquid above his head. his face was the picture of boredom.

"Impossible. No one has gotten it right in the 15 years that I have worked here. Let me see that Mr. Wolf." The teacher grabbed the vial, "If you mixed this correct then mixing it with Sodium Pentothal should cause it to explode. We must test this.

5 MINUTES LATER

The baseball field was dead quiet as everyone in the chemistry class stared at the pitcher's mound. J stood over a stand holding his vial. He word a white lab coat, latex gloves, a shower cap, and a pair of goggles. He held a vial of Sodium Pentothal over it. Without warning he dumped the whole thing into his vial of purple liquid. Then it started to bubble.

The teacher's eyes grew wide, "Oh shi…"

THE INSTITUE AT THE SAME MOMENT

Dr. McCoy looked up from his book as he herd a loud explosion and felt the room shake slightly. If he had looked out the window he would have seen a mushroom cloud of purple dust.

THE BASEBALL FIELD… WHATS LEFT OF IT IN ANY CASE

The dust cleared slowly to reveal J taking off the lab cloths. He was not one bit purple. The same could not be said for the rest of the class. That is except for Todd who had hidden behind a tree. He knew what was going to happen because J (Jack) had told him it would. Upon seeing everyone else he fell over laughing seeing everyone but him and J purple from head to toe.

SECOND PERIOD: MATH

Kitty and Evan were the pride of the math teacher. They were the smartest students he had ever taught. So of course he put J and Todd at a table with them so J could catch up and Todd would stay out of trouble…for a while at least.

"To begin today's lesson we will take a pre-test. This test has every form of math from geometry to advanced calculus on it so don't be intimidated. This is only to see how much you know. You may begin."

END OF SECOND PERIOD

J (Jack) and Todd were bored. J had finished the test in 30 minutes ago and wanted to leave. Of course Todd didn't even take it so he was also bored. After class everyone handed in their papers and left. 10 minutes later the teacher fainted as he found a perfect A+ with the message, "What do you think I am, a baby?" written on it.

THIRD PERIOD: METAL SHOP

I feel I don't even need to cover this one because we all know that Jack builds robots.

LUNCH

Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo sat at a table with their new friends.

"What is down my cats?" asked Omi

"It's what's up dawgs and what's up is the new kid. He's totally freaky. He dose everything perfect and yet hangs out with that slimy idiot Toad." Said Evan as he drank his milk

"Who's Toad?" asked Kimiko

"He's, like, a member of the Brotherhood." Said Kitty as she ate her peas

(Only valley girls eat peas while explaining things)

Suddenly the doors to the cafeteria burst open as Fred kicked it in. The Brotherhood walked in led by the new kid J Wolf who was wearing some new sunglasses.

"This happen everyday?" asked Raimundo

"No." they all said

"Anybody else feel like we've seen that varmint before?" Asked Clay

The boy walked over to their table and was followed by the Brotherhood Boys. He slammed both his hands palm down on the table and leaned in until his face was only 5 inches from Kimiko's. He removed his glasses and smirked as she gasped at his two different colored eyes, "Remember me fire girl?"

"Jack? What are you doing here? What happened to your eyes?" Kimiko asked as she leaned back

Scott stood in front of her and asked threateningly, "What do you want, Jack was it?"

"Yes, but call me J. And all I wanted was for my old, friends, to see that I'm still here. I think they get the point. Ask your new friends if you want more information on me." With that he and the other Brotherhood members left.

Scott shook his head and turned to his four new friends, "When we get home, you have some explaining to do."


	5. House keeping

WELCOME BACK LOYAL READERS AND ENJOY THIS INSTALMENT ENTITLED HOUSE KEEPING

Chase sat on the roof of the boarding house, staring down at the town as its people ran around like ants. It was pathetic. All humans were. That was the one thing that hadn't changed in1500 years. It made him sick

He jumped down and back into the house. His cats had cleaned the house as well as done a smidge of renovating. The best part was that there was no more mystery mold anywhere in the house and you no longer had to worry about it falling down on you at any moment.

He sat in a new chair and closed his eyes. He began to meditate. His thoughts drifted to Jack. Ever since the transformation Jack had been different. He was faster, stronger, smarter, and all together a better fighter. Plus he was now much more aggressive and not so timid and afraid. And he now emanated a feeling of leadership. Against his will, Chase was impressed with Jack. Over the years he had grown a sort of affection for the boy. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was very proud of Jack.

The door opened and the strangest thing walked into the BROTHERhood house, a girl. She wore ripped red pants, a long coat, fingerless gloves, and a red tank-top. But what intrigued Chase most was the dark magical aura she was emanating.

He didn't even bother getting up and closed his eyes again. He herd her approach him slowly and could almost feel her look of shock at the state of the house. It made him smile. Chase's last thought before he spoke was, "This is going to be fun."

"Where is everyone?" she asked as she stopped 5 feet away

"I didn't hurt them if that's what your worried about." Said Chase, not moving a muscle from his position on the floor

"No, I just wondered if they sold the house or something." She replied crossing her arms huffily, "It's not like I care or anything."

"So, may I ask your name?" asked Chase

"Wanda"

"So, you must be Pietro's loving sister. I was told that you ran away." Said Chase, "I was told you were scared."

Chase jumped back as a hexbolt landed where he had been sitting, "Don't ever say that again. I am never scared." Wanda yelled as she started punching the air, sending hexbolts flying in Chase's direction

OUTSIDE

"Dude-that-was-so-totally-awesome. I-thought-one-eye-was-going-to-blowup. How-did-you-do-that? They-all-looked-intimidated-by-you." Pietro was so happy that he couldn't control the speed of his voice

"I herd you blew up the baseball field. Is that true?" asked Fred in admiration

"You bet, yo. I was there and it was like a purple A-Bomb had gone off. It was so sweet, yo." Said Todd as he laughed aloud

"Hey guys." Everyone turned to Jack as he said, "Is the house supposed to be glowing blue like that?"

"WANDA'S BACK. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES." They all yelled and turned to find Jack blocking their path

"Move-move-move-move-move." Pietro said as he hopped from one foot to the other giving the impression that he desperately needed a bathroom

"Why? Who's Wanda?"

"My sister. She has powers like a witch and if she gets angry things go boom." Said Pietro as slowly as he could in his present state of panic

"And by the looks of things, she's angry, yo. And considering the only guy in the house is that Chase dude, he must have made her really mad. I feel for him, yo, but I don't plan on joining him as a smear on the wall." Said Todd nervously

"You think she can beat Chase? Not in a million years. In fact, I bet you $100 that Chase will win. Any takers?" Jack asked with a smug smile

"You know what," said Pietro, "I think I'll…" Wanda flew out the front door, landing on her back on the lawn, "…have to pass on that offer." Pietro finished as he rushed over and kneeled over her being followed by Todd, Fred, and Lance with Jack walking at a normal pace behind them all. Once he reached them he stopped and glanced down at the girl. The first thing he noticed was a familiar boot print on Wanda's shirt. She also had a small cut above her eye from the landing.

Suddenly he was on the ground on his back. He looked up and saw Todd staring at him angrily. His hands were fixed around Jack's neck as he yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO TO HER? IF SHE'S NOT OK I'LL KILL YOU AND THAT CHASE GUY. YOU BROUGHT A GUY INTO THE HOUSE THAT CAN DO THIS TO A CLASS 5 MUTANT? HE COULD KILL US ALL."

Fred yanked Todd off of Jack and held him firmly as he struggled. As Lance helped Jack to his feet he saw Pietro run into the house with Wanda in his arms.

"Dude, Todd, chill out. It's not my fault. Plus, if I'm sure of one thing, it's that she attacked first. Chase never attacks unless he's challenged. So if you want to blame anyone blame her." Said Jack as he walked to the house

Fred dropped Todd, "Fine, yo, as long as she's OK I can deal." Todd rushed inside and they herd him run up the stairs to what Jack assumed was Wanda's room

Jack walked into the living room and his first step connected with only air.

Fred looked up when he herd Jack gasp and saw white fingers clinging to the edge of a giant hole in the floor. He reached in and pulled Jack up, "What happened?"

"I walked in and fell into our new basement." Said Jack sarcastically. He looked around and whistled, "What the Hell happened?"

The room was a mess. Besides the hole Jack had fallen in there were 3 others in the floor and one in a nearby wall. 5 burn marks were in random areas around the room. All of the furniture was broken. And in the middle of it all sat Chase, meditating as if nothing had happened.

"So you pissed off and beat up a girl?" Jack asked

Chase nodded understanding.

"You do realize that this room will need to be fixed again?"

Chase nodded once again.

"Just checking." Jack turned and joined Fred in the kitchen


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I HAD STUFF TO DO

AND IS IT TO MUCH TO ASK FOR AT LEAST ONE REVIEW PEOPLE

PLEASE GIVE ME ATLEAST ONE

CHAPTER 6: MALL BRAWL YA'LL

Jack, Todd, Pietro, Lance, and Chase entered the mall. Fred was home taking care of Wanda's bruised ego. They had convinced Chase to buy some new cloths so he would blend in better.

Pietro and Lance went to the arcade to waist time. Jack and Chase went to Hot Topic to buy cloths. And Todd went to gather _donations_ from people in the food court. They would all meet at the food court in one hour.

Jack stood outside the dressing room tapping his foot impatiently, "Are you done yet?"

"Yes." Replied Chase angrily

"Aren't you going to come out?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I look like a street punk."

"You're supposed to. Believe it or not that's the way people dress now. So stop being a baby and get out here."

"Fine." The door opened and Chase emerged. He wore combat boots on his feet. His pants were ripped at the knee and were a camo pattern. He was in a Flogging Molly tank-top that showed off his muscular arms. On each wrist were black, spiked wrist bands. And his hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, "Well…how does it look?"

"You look great. Totally normal. Lets go pay for it." Jack said walking over and taking all the tags off the cloths and taking them to the counter

Chase put his old cloths in a bag and left the store.

Everyone met up for lunch at the food court. Suddenly Lance stood up and ran toward someone.

"Where's he going?" asked Jack

"To see the Pretty Kitty, yo. Lance has a crush on an x-geek. Come on, he's going to need backup." Said Todd

Everyone got up and followed Lance, Chase staying near the back. As they arrived they could tell there would be trouble.

"Look Alvers, she said no, take the hint." Said Scott as he stepped in front of Kitty and pushing Lances shoulders so he would step back

"Why don't you just mind your own business Summers." Lance replied pushing back

"Lance," said Jack sternly placing a hand on his shoulder, "we need to go home. We have to make sure _it_ didn't hurt Fred, come on."

"That's right tough guy. Just run on home with your tail between your legs." Said Evan

"What's going on here?" Everyone turned to see Logan standing there with his arms crossed

Chase stepped in front of his group, "Nothing at all. We were simply trying to enjoy the mall when we were rudely interrupted by these three." Chase said pointing at Scott, Kitty, and Evan

"I really doubt that bub. I teach and live with these kids. I also think you must be Magneto's new lackey." Logan replied

Chase let loose a laugh that could chill bones to the core, "These children no longer work for Magneto." Said Chase in a creepily calm voice

"Then who do they work for now?" asked Logan

"Me." Said Chase calmly as his eyes narrowed and his mouth formed a cruel and evil smile

"And who might you be?" asked Logan

"Chase Young, pleased to meet you." Said Chase in that same calm voice as he held out his hand

"Wolverine." Logan took Chase's hand. As soon as he did he flinched. So did all the people around them as they herd four loud cracks.

Chase released Logan's hand to reveal four broken fingers. As soon as his hand had healed Logan grinned at Chase dangerously.

Before anyone could move Logan had punched Chase so hard he flew back and smashed into a table. The smile melted off Logan's face as Chase stood and dusted himself off. He acted like a fist going 20 mph containing the strongest metal on earth had not just hit his face.

Everyone but Chase turned as they heard Jack laughing. Jack was doubled over and crying with laughter, "You actually though you could hurt him? That is, just, to, rich." Jack said as he whipped his eyes and caught his breath

Chase silenced Jack with a wave of his hand, "Boys, we are done here, lets go." Chase turned and was quickly followed by the boys

INSTITUTE, 2 HOURS LATER

"So, you get anything on Chase Young Hank?" asked Logan

"Yeah, but you wont believe it." Replied Hank, "Your guy would have to be 1500 years old to be Chase Young."

BROTHERHOOD HOUSE

"So let me get this straight," said Lance, "you're a 1500 year old dark lord. You have infinite power and knowledge and almost completely invincible. Is that right?"

"Yes. I am also your new leader and trainer. Any questions?" chase asked in a dangerously gruff voice

"Nope." Said Pietro backing up

"Nada." Said Lance holding up his hands

"Zip." Said Wanda toughly

"Zilch." Said Fred shaking his head vigorously

"None." Said Todd jumping behind Fred

"No way, I've always wanted you to train me." Said Jack, "When do we start?"

"Now." Said Chase and he lunged at them all


End file.
